conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantic Republic
|+'Atlantic Republic' |- |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Various - French, Italian |- |'Capital' || Republic City |- |'Government' || Federal Republic |- |'List of Presidents of Atlantic Republic President' || Marcus Rockefeller |- |'Vice Presidents' || Sheila Negelia and John Faulk |- |'Area' || 131,307 sq. km |- |'Population' || 25,679,153(as of 2000) |- |'Independence' || January 1, 1901 from Canada (self-government) |- |'Currency' || atlantic dollar (A$) |} The Atlantic Republic, is comprised of 4 large islands and several smaller ones off the coast of Canada and the United States in the Atlantic Ocean, stretching from Nova Scotia to just south of New Jersey. The nation is organized into 10 regions. The Atlantic Republic is a post industrialized nation and part of the developed world. The AR has a wide array of geographical elements stretching from its far North near Canada, to its deepest south near Bermuda. The Atlantic Mountain Chain runs along the spine of most of the nation’s islands, reaching its highest peaks in the North of St. Ann’s. The country’s flag design is taken from the Netherlands. The Dutch were the first Europeans to colonize the island and the flag has respected that. It is a tricolor, with Red, White and Blue, just like the Netherlands, but with Stars in the center, 1 for each Region. Each regional flag has 1 star on it and its own unique design. The Atlantic Plan The nation is broken down into Regions. Each Region has a Regional Capital and a Governor. A Province is the next breakdown. Each province contains a provincial capital, which is where province offices are located. Each province elects a Provincial Executive. Provinces are further broken down into numerous sub sections. The primary incorporated areas are called Municipalities. Each Municipal government is run by a Mayor. A Municipality is responsible for its own police force and services. A Municipality is the highest form of government within a province. A Township is a populated area that can not provide its own services and relies on the Province for support. Townships are not run by Mayors, they are instead run by the Provincial Executive. Townships are considered unincorporated areas. Townships can petition the Province to become Municipalities. Rural Townships are unpopulated or sparsely populated areas that have little or no population and are run by the Province. Special zoning laws protect Rural Townships and are usual designated mostly as park lands or preserves. Villages (under 200,000 people) are incorporated areas with a traditional town center and usually have a small to moderately sized population. Villages tend to reflect old patterns of settlement and growth, usual dating back to the original founders. Villages have their own Mayor, but are policed by the Provincial forces. Many larger villages or cities were reclassified as Municipalities in 1920 when the Atlantic Plan was enacted. The remaining villages are usual on the fringes of larger Municipalities or boldly surrounded by larger Municipalities. Villages must become Municipalities if their populations exceed 200,000 people. Municipalities are required to organize themselves into Wards once there population reaches 200,000. Wards are mandated to be planned in blocks of 100,000 per ward (though recently Wards have grown in some areas to well above 200,000 people). Once a Municipality has Wards it officially becomes a City (though any Municipality, Village, Township, or Rural Township can use the title “City” in its name, it is just not officially recognized as one and does not receive the same status.) Hence a City is any incorporated Municipality that has over 200,000 people. Growth and Development Municipalities, Townships and Villages can and do expand. The expansion is dictated by the Provincial and Regional governments. Annexation is a hotly debated event and usually can take years before even minor additions are added or transferred. Complicated land preservation acts, swaps, exchanges, and development plans are highly planned. The Atlantic Republic’s Atlantic Plan has been both lauded and faulted. While the plan controls growth and advocates redevelopment and infill building, controlling the level of sprawl, the Plan has been blamed for the expensive cost of living and high property values. The most popular annexations are Municipal, Township and Village Annexation. REGIONS OF THE ATLANTIC REPUBLIC *The Regions of the country act in many ways like American States, and Provinces are much like American Counties. Municipalities are independent entities within Provinces. *Each Municipality has a Mayor and Council and its own or shared Police, Fire, Schools, and Sanitation (P.F.S.S) district. *Parks and open space are highly protected. Large tracts of open space around centers of population are controlled by the Regional Government, limiting the amount of sprawl. 'Region of Alba' Municipalities in the Province of Benwick, AB *Benwick Acres *Eagle Ridge *East Mill *Far Mill *Mashpee *Mill Valley Municipalities in the Province of Caxton, AB *Bayland *Bollo *Colmar *Conventry Municipalities in the Province of Hampstead Marshall, AB *Hampstead *Queens Hill *South Marshall Municipalities in the Province of Old Water Island, AB Municipalities in the Province of Windsor, AB *Alba Town *Canada City *Jacob City *Livermore *Livermore Head *Terry Grove *Thomas Plains *Ulga Fields *West Bend *Windsor Cross 'Region of Alfreds' Special City and Province of the Capital, AS *'Republic City' is the Capital of the Atlantic Republic. The Congres, Senate, Executive Mansion and Supreme Court are all in New Republic Park, created as the new seat of goverment in 1958, from the original location in Republic Square. The Army, Navy and Marines are run out of Long Horn, with much of the government offices in the West Bank. Municipalities in the Province of Chester, AS *Chester Municipalities in the Province of Norwich, AS *Dover *Fareham *Guildford *Horsham *Maiden Head *Norwich *Thanet *Tonbridge *Vale *Westerleigh 'Region of Alexander' Municipalities in the Province of Lakeland, AX *Aberdeen *Bishop *East Aberdeen *Outer Bishop *South Newbury *The Trench Municipalities in the Province of Newbury, AX *Napier Municipalities in the Province of Orvell, AX *Eagle Rock *Gable *Orvell City *Oceanside Municipalities in the Province of Porter, AX *Arles Municipalities in the Province of Gold Islands, AX 'Region of Elizabeth' Municipalities in the Province of the Hamilton, EZ Cities in the Province of the Portsmith, EZ *'Port Town', home to the mighty Capital Port Authority, shared with Republic City. Municipalities in the Province of the Portsmith, EZ *'Carrolton' *'Deane' *'Drewsey' *'Elizabeth Town' *'Monks' *'Sydney' Municipalities in the Province of Wantage, EZ 'Region of Kings' Municipalities in the Province of Belmont, KS *Avondale *Belmont City *Belmont Shores *'Cape Elizabeth' (pop: 43,900) is the largest Municipality on Belmont Barrier Island, and is know for its boardwalk, surfer culture, and somewhat seedy, but youthful oceanfront. There are there are three stops in town on the P.M.T West Shore Line, they are Point Elizabeth, Downtown Cape, Cape Heights, and Cape Garden Beach. A small trolley Green line also services the shore town. *Garden View *Hargrove *North Belmont *'Saco' (pop: 23,120) is just east of Cape Elizabeth on the Belmont Barrier Island. It has two stops on the P.M.T West Shore Line, they are Saco Beach and Newagen. Newagen is home to many strip clubs, bars, and tattoo parlors. *Safe Plains *Short Plains *Sierra is the largest industrial area in the country, and is across the New Port River from the Municipality of West Richmond in Metropolis. *Sierra Town *Tenant Harbor *Westbrook Municipalities in the Province of Fordham, KS *Ashbury *Axleboro *Big Aspen *East Ware *Exeter *Forest Park (pop: 43,890) is an affluent suburb. *Greenville *Hidden Glen *Hopkins Hollow *'Maspeth' (pop: 90,500) *Middleburg *Millville *North Oxford *North Shefield *Northfield *Old Lyme Town (pop: 14,390) is an old fishing village turned industrial town, it is one of the Industrial River Belt Cities. *Oxford *Perry Town *'Sterling' (pop: 113,839) *Tucker Town is one of the Industrial River Belt Cities. *Wakefield *Ware Center *Ware North *'Wellington' (pop: 67,930) is one of the Industrial River Belt Cities. *Wickford *Willets Municipalities in the Province of Hartford, KS *Dorris *Bathhurst Municipalities in the Province of Metropolis, KS *'Bishop' is northwest of the center and is home to a diverse population. Bishop is home to the two largest housing tracts in the city Homecrest and Park North. Both are home to thousands of poor Mets. Bishop is also home to the Inland Terminal, a large wholesale market that is connected directly to the Terminus in Downtown. Bishop is home to the city's massive Victory Arch, built after World War II. Bishop's North West City has some of the highest population densities in the city. Bishop has a growing black population and is the poorest in the city. Bishop ancestries include- Irish, Blacks, Koreans and Italians. Bishop has the least Italians of any Muni. *'Dukes' west of the center and is home to the city's major port complexes, industry and sanitation. Not to metion major rail links and an oil depot. But, Dukes is also home to many neighborhoods, most notably large swaths of Arabs and Italians. Dukes is home to the Metropolitan Stadium home to both of the city's soccer teams, and the football team. Dukes has the fastest growing Asian community in the city, helping make it the largest immigrant Muni in the city. Dukes ancestries include- Italians, Arabs, Irish, Koreans, and the second largest section of Jews. Dukes is the second poorest Muni in the city. *'East Richmond' some of the weathliest neighborhoods in the country. East Richomd is the least urban off all the Munis and has the highest percentage of single family homes, hence the high market values of homes. The city's most tony section Brentwood sits on the city's highest point above sea level. Richmond is home to a large wetlands and nature reserve. Richmond is home to the city's other baseball team and the Metropolis Motor Speedway. West and East Richmond are the only Muni to stand on the "Mainland" of New Utrecht Island. East Richmond largest growing population is its Whites, especialy in its North and Far East sections. East Richmond is only second to New Straton in terms of income. It has the lowest immigrant population of all the Munis. East Richmond has the largest Jewish neighborhoods in the city. Richmond ancestries include- Italians, Irish, Jewish Koreans and Chinese. *'New Straton' is the center of the city, home to the city's tall sky scrappers and the densest centers of population. New Straton has the largest Irish section in its Northside, a major China Town, a large Black neighborhood in Nassau Hill, a large Hispanic section, the heart of the historic Jewish and Italian neighborhoods, the city's largest Market at the Terminus and more tourists than any other city in the Atlantic Republic. New Straton is home to baseball's Harborside Stadium, and the King Arena, home to the city's hockey and basketball team. New Straton has a growing Hispanic community, helping make it the third largest immigrant population in the city. New Straton has the richest residents in the city. The Muni's ancestries groups include- Irish, Italian, Chinese, Blacks, Hispanics, and Jews. *'Waldwick' encompasses the eastern side of the city, including the enormous Patriot Park, The Beaches, and the famous Casinos and sin on Holiday Island. Waldwick is the most Italian Muni in the city, but has large Indian, Polish, Irish and Chinese sections. Waldwick is the city's anchorage to the massive Super Structure across the Atlantic Bay. Waldwick has the second largest growing Asian communities, centered in North Laurelton and Kings Beach. Waldwick has the second largest immigrant population. Waldwick has the second largest growing white neighborhoods, mostly at its Beaches. Waldwick ancestries include- Italian, Irish, Indian, Chinese, and Polish. *'West Richmond' is home to Metropolis Annex International Airport. *'York' is southwest of the center, and occupies half of the Penisula and four islands. York is home to Preston Park University, the most prestigous college in the Atlantic Republic. York has a sizable Italian population, mostly on the Penisula and in Sunnyside. York also has large Black, Greek, and Korean sections. York is home to Metropolis International Airport, the Louis Lighthouse and some of Newports smaller port facilities. York has a growing Black, Asian and Hispanic population. Yorks ancestries include- Italians, Irish, Greeks, Blacks, and Koreans. 'Region of Morgan' Municipalities in the Province of Carnegie, MN *Frank Island *Kingsland *Middle Mountains *Wood Lake Municipalities in the Province of Norrey, MN *Deep Bay *Elmsdale *Freeland *Melrose *Paramount *St. Bride *St. Peter *South St. Peter 'Region of Parsippany' Municipalities in the Province of Franklyn, PY Municipalities in the Province of Montague, PY Municipalities in the Province of Morris, PY *New Holland Municipalities in the Province of the Poplin, PY *Bedford *Dutch Micawber *East Micawber *Kingsland on the Atlantic *New Rock *Rockville *South Kingsland *South Micawber *West Micawber 'Region of St. Ann's' Municipalities in the Province of Cabot, SA Municipalities in the Province of Lavalette, SA *Bell *Edward *Ice Beach *North Bell *O'Neal *South City Cities in the Province of Union, SA *'Long Town' (pop: 252,780) formerly known as Long Hill, is a diverse city on the long peninsula bordering Union City. It is divided into many urban neighborhoods with their own unique character. The main avenues in the city are Manor, Cliff and Daley. The city encompasses the neighborhoods of Smithville, Rosebud, Tiltboro St. Jacobs, Samson Heights, Peach Tree. The Municipality has a mayor and a four member council. P.F.S.S districts are organized into four areas with about 50,000 people in each. *'Union City' (pop: 500,000) *'Upland' (pop: 298,782) Municipalities in the Province of Union, SA *'Angels Bay' *'Bath Town' (pop: 58,170) *'Birkenhead' (pop: 21,780) *'Ives Island' (pop: 67,902) *'Northbourne' (pop: 41,230) *'Solana Beach' (pop: 52,900) *'Tide Head' (pop: 49,234) *'Torbay' (pop: 65,398) *'Wrexham' (pop: 32,897) Villages in the Province of Union, SA *'Bude Island' (pop: 19,678) *'Milan' (pop: 28,034) Rural Townships in the Province of Union, SA *'Forest Land' (pop: 128), is almost entirely Regional protected land. *'Hampton' (pop: 202), is almost entirely Regional protected land. *'Preston' (pop: 38) is almost entirely Regional protected land. 'Region of Northern Verrazano' Municipalities in the Province of Prince Islands, NV Municipalities in the Province of Brielle, NV Municipalities in the Province of Taormina, NV *Bradfurd *Henry Bloom Land *Nelson *West Shore City Municipalities in the Province of Central Verrazano, NV *Bar Le Duc *Chaville *Kent *Long Shore *Paradise Sunset *Sunset 'Region of Southern Verrazano' Cities in the Province of South Verrazano, SV *Arcata *Atlantis *Bermuda *Cyclone *Little Lilly Island *Lower Paradise *South Bend *Sunflower Island ''Neighorhoods in the City of Atlantis'' *Alter Park *Breaker Bay *Central City/Downtown *Central Shore *Deluth Park *Freemont *Hapache Trail *Interior Heights *Local Addition *Lower Mitchell *North Coast *Potters Junction is an infill "neo" neighborhood centered on a transit hub. *President Park *South Coast Municipalities in the Province of South Verrazano, SV *Atlantis West *Crescent *John Town *Kingston Park History *The First settlers of the Atlantic Republic were Native North Americans. There are remnants of the native population throughout the nation, but particularly on St. Ann's Island and New Utrecht Island. Only four Special Administrative Municipalities, called Native Lands remain in control of Native North Americans. *The Native North American Population in the Atlantic Republic comprise of two tribes, the Algic Tribe and the Beul Tribe. The Tribes were mostly peaceful peoples living of the land. The Beul Tribe fell first to European Settlers, the Algic fell second after a bloody war. Records show human population on the Islands of the Atlantic Republic for at least 5,000 years. *The Vikings were first Europeans to land on what is now the Atlantic Republic. Expeditions date back to expeditions AD 1000. There is evidence of Viking settlement at New Utrecht Point in the small town of Des Salles (just north of Napier) in present day Alexander. *In1497 the British made the first landing of Colonial Europeans came with the voyage of the explorer John Cabot http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cabot. With Cabot's voyage the British claimed the Islands of what would be the Atlantic Republic. John Cabot called the area he explored New Foundland. It is unclear though whether Cabot landed in current New Foundland, Nova Scotia, New Utrect Island, or the state of Maine. *The second European explorer was the landing of Giovanni Da Verrazano. Verrazano made a stop over on present day Atlantic Republic, stopping on South Atlantic Island. He made contact with the Beul Tribe, and kept heading west to modern day New York Harbor. *In 1534 the French were the next Europeans to claim land on the Atlantic Islands. In 1534 Cartier made his landing on New Urtecht Island. Though claims were made of ownership, Cartier explorations left no permanent settlers behind. *In 1570 the Dutch created the first settlements naming them the Atlantic Netherlands-- staking claim to almost all of the Atlantic Islands. *In 1583 the British took over the Atlantic Netherlands renaming them the Atlantic Colonies. Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed Newfoundland and the Atlantic Netherlands as England's first overseas colony under the Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I. Britain called the area the Atlantic Colonies, as opposed to the American Colonies. The first settlement was in Port Barrack in what is now the City of Metropolis in 1608. Britain established settlements along the New Utrecht and Queen Mary Island. As these colonies expanded, a struggle for control of North America took place between 1689 and 1763 during the French and Indian Wars. *In 1840 the Atlantic Colonies were handed over to Canada, and renamed the Atlantic Territories. Britain merged the Colonies with Canada to form a single colony, the United Province of Canada. *In 1901 the Atlantic Territories declared it's independence from Canada, creating the new nation named the Atlantic Republic. The Atlantic Territories Independence movement held two referendums in 1898 and 1901, with votes of 59.6% and 88.6% respectively for its proposal for sovereignty. In 1901, the Supreme Court of Canada ruled unilateral secession by a province to be constitutional. The Atlantic Republic left Canada with out a shot being fired. *In 1920, 1938, 1950 the United States offered the Atlantic Republic statehood. Each time the country voted down with huge margins any affiliation with the United States. The proposed name of the State was Atlantic. Administrative Districts and Organization *National Goverment Executive Branch is run by the President. *Regional Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Governor. *Provincial Goverment Executive Branch is run by an Executive. *Municipal Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Mayor Politics *Purple Party (Far-Left) strong-hold in the North *Independence Party (Left) strong-hold in the North- Irish, workers *United Independent Party (Center-Left)- strong-hold on New Utrecht *United Party (Center) strong-hold in Alba- non ethnic politics *Gold Party (Right)- strong-hold in the South- Italian, owners *Golden Bear Party (Southern Far-Right)- strong hold in South VZ *Golden Ox Party (Southern Center-Right)- strong hold in South VZ Economics Population by Island 1. New Urtecht/Old Water/ Gold: 7 million 2. Verranzano/Brielle: 3 million 3. Parssipany: 1.4 million 4. St. Ann's: 775,000 Population by Region, Largest Cities by Region *1. Kings- 3 million and growing: Metropolis(*), Maspeth *2. South VZ- 2 million and growing: Atlantis(*), Arcata *3. North VZ- 1 million and growing: Bar Le Duc, Bradfurd (*) *4. Elizabeth- 1 million and stable: Port Town, Drewsey, Sydney (*) *5. Morgan- 900,000 and shrinking: Aberdeen(*), Arles, St. Peter, Wood Lake *6. Alba- 900,000 and growing: Mill Valley, Colmar(*), Canada City *7. Alfreds- 800,000 and growing: Republic City(CAP), Norwich(*) *8. St. Ann's- 775,000 and shrinking: Union City(*), Upland, Bell *9. Alexander- 720,000 and stable: Napier(*), Oceanside, Bishop *10. Parssipany- 400,000 and stable: Rockville, New Holland(*) Top 10 Cities by Population *1. Metropolis, Kings- just over 3 million people and growing. *2. Atlantis, South VZ- just under 2 million people and growing. *3. Port Town, Elizabeth- just over 1 million people and shrinking. *4. Bar Le Duc, North VZ- almost 1 million people and growing rapidly. *5. Republic City, Alfreds- just under 800,000 and stable. *6. Mill Valley, Alba- just over 600,000 and slightly growing. *7. Union City, St. Ann's- just over 500,000 and shrinking. *8. Napier, Alexander- just over 500,000 and slightly shrinking. *9. Aberdeen, Morgan- just over 400,000 and stable *10. Rockville, Parsippany- 400,000 and slightly shrinking. Ancestry by Region *St. Ann's: Irish, French *Elizabeth: Irish, English *Parsippany: Irish, English *Alba: German, English *Alfreds: Italian, Irish *Morgan: Italian, Irish *Alexander: Italian, Irish *Kings: Italian, Irish *North Verrazano: Italian, French *South Verrazano: Italian, English Industries by Region *1. Kings- Finance, Media, Tourism (GROWING behind the strength of Financial sector) *2. South VZ- Shipping, Tourism, Finance (GROWING behind the strength of Shipping and Tourism) *3. North VZ- Shipping, Wine, Tourism, Defense (GROWING in all sectors) *4. Elizabeth- Oil, Manufacturing, Finance (Growing slowly, from Oil) *5. Morgan- Manufacturing (SHRINKING) *6. Alba- Food, Agriculture (GROWING in Food Sector) *7. Alfreds- Goverment, Oil (Growing slowly in Oil) *8. St. Ann's- Manufacturing, Fishing, Coal (SHRINKING across the boards) *9. Alexander- Defense, Tourism, Manufacturing (Shrinking in all, including Defense) *10. Parssipany- Oil, Diamonds, Tourism, Timber (Growing slightly, Diamonds strong) Diamonds Industry Some of the world's most unique diamonds come from an area of Parsippany dubbed the Royal Hills. The most famous stone is the Pink Lady, which is a rare pink stone. Oil Industry There are huge oil deposits off the coast of the island of Parsippany. Agricultural Industry Cranberries, Apples, Blueberries, Maple Sugar, Potatoes, Spring Water, Poultry, Eggs, and Dairy are big cash crops. An important and growing part of the AR economy is artisan foods. Fishing Industry The fishing industry is crucial to the Northern economy of the Atlantic Republic, based on lobsters, clams, and deep sea fishing. Whaling as an industry is now extinct. Manufacturing Paper, Lumber, Wood Products, Electronic Equipment, Leather, Food Products, Textiles, Bio-technology. Ceramics, glass, chemical plants, refineries. Tourism *St. George is the country’s island getaway for the rich and famous. The island’s featfeast day is April 23 when a week long festival takes over St. Geoge Town. St. George is the farthest south reaching part of the AR, and is not far from Bermuda. Seven Deacons Island is off the coast of St. George and is home to many small tony boutique hotels. *Mount Arlington is the country’s ski resort. The town of Arlington Slope and Arlington Cliff are known as upscale resort areas. Smaller resorts are Mount Lardo and Mount Solano serve a more modest clientele. *Atlantis has many popular beaches frequented by tourists. Verrazano Island’s eastern shore is much more developed and more conducive to sun bathing, but its’ western coast and its pebbly beaches are unspoiled and growing in popularity. Credo Bay and Tiny Credo have become quite up market on the West Coast. Verrazano Island has a Sunrise and Sunset Coast. *World City *Surfing *Skiing *Beach *Golf/Spa *Opera *Casinos *Nature Transportation National Railway System (NRS) *National Railway, Blue Lines *Provincial and Municipal Transport (P.M.T) Orange Lines *Neighborhood Transportation System (N.T.S) Green Lines National Highway Network (NHS) *100 Metropolis to Windsor *200 Benwick to Chester *201 Chester to Newbury *202 Chester to Carnegie *300 Metropolis to Lavelette *400 Metropolis to Newbury *600 Norwich to Belmont *800 Taormina to Southern Verrazano National Baseball League Teams *Metropolis *Metropolis *Atlantis *Port Town *Drewsey Pirates *Sydney Snakes *Bar Le Duc *Mill Valley *Union City *Napier *Aberdeen *Rockville National Hockey Conferences Teams *Union City Crooners *Union City Jay Birds *Bell Baymen *Upland Torrent *Rockville Killer Whales *Port Town Fleet *Mill Valley Corn Huskers *Napier Vikings *Metropolis Tigers *Metropolis Brawlers *St. Peter Seals *Aberdeen Black Knights *Atlantis Destroyers *Bar Le Duc Quicksilver *Arcata Blue Stars *Oceanside Wind Stars National Soccer League Teams *Union City Strike *Rockville *Port Town *Mill Valley *Colmar Crush *Wood Lake *Metropolis *Metropolis *Maspeth Monster *Aberdeen Line *Republic City Capitals *Napier Eastmen *Bar Le Duc Guard *Atlantis Missles *Atlantis National Basketball League Teams *Metropolis *Maspeth *Atlantis *Atlantis *Atlantis *Port Town *Port Town *Bar Le Duc *Republic City *Mill Valley *Union City *Napier *Aberdeen *Rockville National Rugby League Teams *Metropolis *Atlantis *Bar Le Duc *Mill Valley *Republic City *Rockville *Upland National Lacrosse Association Teams *Richmond *Waldwick *Maspeth *St. Peter *Wood Lake *Atlantis *Arcata *Bradfurd *Long Town Fear *Bell *Upland *Republic City *Napier *Arles *Aberdeen *Bishop Education The Nation's education system is run by the Chancellor of Education. Higher Education facilities are categorized by four levels of distinction. National, Regional, Provincial and Municipal. There are six National Universities in the Atlantic Republic National Universities *Preston Park National University established in 1903 *Metropolis National University established in 1930 *Alexander National University established in 1910 *Queen Elizabeth National University established in 1946 *New Utrecht National University established in 1959 *Atlantic National University established in 1990, Tidehead Campus, S.A Category:Atlantic Republic